the_multiverses_collision_roleplay_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai
Ai History Ai, the wonderful (Insane to everyone view) adorable sisterly type that would be around the most. Normally, when she's around people don't often like to stay long or rather their able to do so. Considering she's the type to be loose cannon sometimes on daily basis. However, as people get to know her long enough like her family does. She wouldn't be so hard to become distanced with. In her recent histories, she has someone in her soul known as "Flandre Scarlet". Flandre Scarlet, is someone who lived 1,000+ years in the void as she been released from her dormant thanks to Ryan help. However, despite putting her in Flandre sister body named "Nagatoro Scarlet". Nagatoro was soon to be killed later onward alongside Flandre herself which dig their friendships in the ground much harder. Now, Flandre eternal grudge for her dead sister is to end Ryan life. While Ryan goal is the same way in trying to end the eternal friendship cycle with her in cold red blood. Nevertheless, Ai & Flandre souls are merged as one in their recent histories as the bond they share slowly grows. Their memories are also combined as Ai can clearly see the mistakes & selfish deeds Ryan has caused upon himself. Ai would make her last stand if it means dying with Flandre inside of her needed. She will not allow no one like Ryan to get between them. "Ultimate Risk Taker & Gambler" Ai has always been in situations like this which is impossible for her to face. Upon defeating the powerful muzan whose known for being demon over majority of all. She became demon queen of her own version world being related to demon slayer type. Her son, Tomo, is also the Demon Prince under her after slaughtering Muzan to obtain his cells. Her husband is Fang, the one & only lover she admires the most truly. She married him as her son "Tomo" was born. Without expectation, he was the first to awaken "Oblivion Blood" as first time realization before Ai. This made her question herself entirely what her own blood holds like rest of the races itself. After facing Autem in the tournament, she finally has achieved "Goddess Of Destruction" through sheer luck & determination of skills. Despite knowing everything she threw at him was becoming futile every bit possible. She pushed her way to the final round to face autem in order to fight & defeat him in finale. Taking the mentorship training under steven which was seriously messed up & rigorous to hell's levels. Ai manages to pull through even though she gotten the worse among the group for being the joking type. Even though she was suffering to maximum. She still pushed even harder so that she can fully complete the mentorship training for her big sister. Her allies was Kagami & Mito among the mentorship considering steven chose all three of them. This gave Ai bigger chance to become trained by angel in order to actually become officially approved as Goddess Of Destruction. Abilities & Transformations Transcendent Dragon Indura Transformation ' Goddess Of Destruction Form' ' Serious Mode' ' Meteoric Burst' Rinnegan Eyes (limbo) Full Susanoo (itachi version) Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (Tsukuyomi) ' Flandre Scarlet Mode' ' Satan Soul: Alegria' Muzan's demon powers (all of them from demon slayer) ' '''all breath style ' 'fighting arsenal ' '''ACDC (500 degree blood) kakuja (version 2) ' '''special gem (old restored powers) ' 'critical over ' '''sunshine (escanor version) ' matatabi (2 tails) ' time skip ' combo star' ' transcendent chains summoning' Water Empowerment Size Enlargement (can increase as any size due to namekian DNA with strain price after 45 meters) Commandment Of Love Commandment Of Selflessness Cyrokinesis Tornado Creation ''' '''Esper Perms Tatsumaki-Level Psychokinesis Psychokinesis Constructs Boosted Esper Abilities Albion Adapability Regeneration level (Instant Instant because of Namakian, ghoul, demon, klaxosuar, boros regeneration from quest One punch man, Extreme regeneration from muzan, and jojo stone mask vampire) Energy Projection Supernatural Condition (Type II), Enhanced Condition, A neat work out routine Better control of hamon Namakian DNA Special Beam Cannon Explosive Demon Wave Vice Shout Human Extinction Attack Candy Beam Copy Ability (Android 21 copied ability) Snatch ability (Ban from Seven deadly sins) "Red Love" Extremely High Pain Tolerance Light Speed Mode (Steven Mentorship training) Black Onslaught I & II (Satan Soul Alegria + Indura Transformation + Demon transformation) (Part two involves demon mark addition + any more demon forms related for upgrade) Mini Canon Dragon (Steven Mentorship training) Aura ki barrier (like goku & vegeta preformed in T.O.P. tournament against wolf gang brothers) Symbolized Sphere Of Power (Steven Mentorship training) Equipment Rhitta (escanor) Halberd (commandment of truth) Large Spear (escanor) Steven Sword from mentorship Steven first sword gift N's Blade Sword Whip (modified steven weapon) the Red Stone of Aja Albion Weaponry Production ''' '''Lisa Lisa scarf Courechouse (ban weapon used for Super Concentration) Dragon Queen Albion Hammer (Modified Replica Masked King Dedede Hammer) Ai's Special Hamon Attacks Metal silver overdrive (in gif to right) Sunlight Hamon Overdrive Sendo Hamon Kick Overdrive All Breath, Final Form: Meaningful Hamon Overdrive Crimson Yellow Sunlight Overdrive Crimson Hamon Overdrive Resonating Heart Crimson Bite The Dusto Hamon Overdrive Stand Name the stand, the stand stats and it abilities:『SL Bloody Mary』 Destructive Power: A Speed: C Range: D Durability: D Precision: A Development Potential: A Abilities: Iron Manipulation (Meters is 5 to 10 range): The Iron Manipulation has a cooldown of 2 turns, with a 1/2 chance of not working into something you actually wanted Invisibility Name the song you made reference: Neo's Theme & Neo Arata (Neo Arata from Digimon game. Neo theme from BlazBlue cross tag) Why I should allow you this Stand?: Because it would give me greater understanding as well as better rp experience of how Stands work in general overall. Even if I watch the anime as well as read the manga itself. One way or another, i'm going to forget how they work sooner or later from jojo parts. So, I tend to have that first experience and actual note in rp so keep in my study notes to wrote over. Have you seen the anime or readed the manga?: I seen the anime At what point?: Part 1 & 2...still getting the hang of part 3 for now Power Level 459,292,924,627,428,819,941,190,270,521,060 (E32) Ai's Strength & Weaknesses Ai is extremely pain tolerance due to steven training as well as couple more onslaught training. It is almost as difficult to find her weakness somewhat. When using her stand, all abilities she currently uses are cancelled excerpt regeneration meaning she's easy targets to those without stands easily. However, don't let her using Blood Mary fool you as the 5 to 10 meters range is her major advantage. Her biggest downfall currently is higher than 10 meters using Blood Mary. Ai is destructive strong in her body as ultimate life form as she even withstood Hit himself. Supernatural condition + enhanced condition +neat work out routine + Ultimate life form + use to be jojo vampire stone mask in order to make the ULF part + demon (demon slayer) + muzan full power given enhancement + kaneki enhancements as ghoul parts (from rewards variations) would become extremely challenging overall against her. Not to mention once she enters her forms such as Satan form: Alegria as well as "serious mode" to add with "combo star" to go demolishing her opponents beyond belief. When she becomes serious, that's when the word holding back no longer exist against her opponents. Let's not forget the extra for water empowerment. As long as water gets on her she will become even more stronger than she is overall. Time Stop is usually game point for her in losing. Considering she fights them constantly nonstop on repeat such as DIO & Ryan. She fought DIO only twice who used it with stand & without stand. Ryan using infinite stand on repeat was just another esta looking at escanor reference. Being overwhelmed by massive AOE attacks that seem to be impossible to go against that actually penetrate her body is her downfall majority of times. However, in single 1 vs 1 is not going to hardly happen unless by extremely pure luck. She excel extremely in great hand to hand combat as well as power wise. She will greatly challenge her opponent more physical to overwhelm than using her powers in order to make quick victory. So, staying distance would be wise when knowing her advantage is close severely. Main Music'